iceagefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обсуждение участника:Dentor
Сможете сделать на Ледопедии нормальный Монобук (тема на моей стр. oбс.)? И как официально переименовать Ледниковый период Wiki в Ледопедию?Оби Ван Кеноби 03:23, августа 8, 2010 (UTC) У меня сегодня день рождения. Жду гостей. А Монобук можете сделать нормальный?Оби Ван Кеноби 05:24, августа 9, 2010 (UTC) Ничего не понял, но если можно переделать, то я только за!=)Оби Ван Кеноби 05:40, августа 9, 2010 (UTC) Ну так как дела с переделыванием Монобука?Оби Ван Кеноби 14:52, августа 28, 2010 (UTC) Уважаемый Дентор! Я начал копировать юда шаблоны с Вукипедии, но возникли проблемы с картинками=( Картинка липнет к рамке и к картинке липнет текст справа. Не могли бы Вы посмотреть и устранить неполадку?Оби Ван Кеноби 08:25, августа 29, 2010 (UTC) Вот список неработающих шаблонов.Оби Ван Кеноби 14:36, сентября 2, 2010 (UTC) А как это сделать? У меня фаефокс.Оби Ван Кеноби 10:07, сентября 3, 2010 (UTC) Спасибо, я уже сделал. Можно приступать к масштабной переработке Монобука=)Оби Ван Кеноби 06:48, сентября 4, 2010 (UTC) Вот набацал шаблончик, но какой-то кривой он получился. Поможете его выправить?Оби Ван Кеноби 05:28, сентября 5, 2010 (UTC) Спасибо, большое спасибо. Монобук: Час пробил=) Да пребудет с вами Сила=)Оби Ван Кеноби (Talk) 13:38, сентября 6, 2010 (UTC) Персонаж Да у нас Монако продырявленный весь! Надо срочно что-то делать. И надо вбить код помощнее, ну как англ. Вуки: а то с поисковиком проблемы. А тут вбиваю я "Б" и снизу вылезает список нескольких статей: "Бак" и т. д. Не могли бы Вы что-нибудь добавить в наш монако и создать картинки к нему?Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 14:21, октября 13, 2010 (UTC) Вкусный дизайн М... Спасибо. Очень недурно=)Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 15:24, октября 23, 2010 (UTC) Теперь можно заняться переносом шаблонов с вукипедии со страницы Вукипедия:Шаблоны сюда.Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 15:29, октября 23, 2010 (UTC) Хм, фигня какая-то с картинкой этого шаблона=(Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 15:45, октября 23, 2010 (UTC) B в шаблоне Dablink какие-то таинственные проблемы. Я поправил Заглавную страницу, можно больше не беспокоиться.Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 15:22, октября 28, 2010 (UTC) Тревога! Шаблоны Rt и Rb отрубились!Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 11:48, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) Проехали. Что с Даблинком?Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 16:39, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) Кстати, у нас есть список наград уже! Только картинок не хватает=)Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 16:43, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) Можете сделать картинку ЛедоКорпуса? Кружок такой, на верхнем ободу написано "Ледо", а на нижнем "Корпус". А в серединке нынешний символ.Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 04:35, октября 31, 2010 (UTC) Большое спасибо. Можете пока отдохнуть=)Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 11:42, ноября 3, 2010 (UTC) Хотя... есть маленькая проблемка в нашем быстром индексе=(Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 12:50, ноября 3, 2010 (UTC) Исправите? Я на вас расчитываю.Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 08:34, ноября 4, 2010 (UTC) Там таблица с буквами не работает. Ледопедия:Быстрый индекс.Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 09:01, ноября 4, 2010 (UTC) А, ну тогда всё.Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 09:10, ноября 4, 2010 (UTC) Вот новый проектик!Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 12:06, ноября 5, 2010 (UTC) Только проблемки на нём какие-то. И лого нет.Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 09:12, ноября 6, 2010 (UTC) Новость - Монако не удалили.Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 06:00, ноября 6, 2010 (UTC) Я тут собрал новый облик нашего портала. Вот, можете посмотреть. Только одного раздела пока что не хватает=( А вообще нормально, как думаете?Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 09:37, ноября 6, 2010 (UTC) Ожидаемый ответ=)Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 11:00, ноября 6, 2010 (UTC) Нужно лого для Ледомедия-проекта. Нарисуете? Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 11:30, ноября 6, 2010 (UTC) # Strike unnecessary or irrelevant objections from the FA nomination page. Inquisitors have the power to strike objections on the Featured Article nomination page provided the objection has been addressed and the original objector has been absent for at least a week after an "objection addressed" comment is left on the FA nom page, but only with a quorum of at least 5 Inquisitors approving the removal of the objection, and less than two opposed. Additionally, FA objections can be struck by the Inquisitorius (as well as by any admin) if they do not fall under one of the rules. # Review and possibly remove FA status from an article. Inquisitors also have the ability to strip an article of FA status, but only with approval of at least 5 Inquisitors and less than 2 opposed. # Review and constructively critique articles brought to them by user request. The Inquisitorius will also accept article submissions of any kind, which will be reviewed for problems and mistakes. The submitter will then be notified with a list of problems needed to be changed. Inquisitors can be contacted individually to request a review via their user talk pages or IRC. Не могли бы Вы помочь мне это перевести? А то хоть застрелись - толку ноль.Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 14:54, ноября 11, 2010 (UTC) Конечно спасибо=)Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 15:50, ноября 11, 2010 (UTC) Кстати, что это такое за каналы IRC?Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 16:04, ноября 11, 2010 (UTC) А как там зарегестрироваться? И как пользоваться?Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 16:29, ноября 11, 2010 (UTC) Вот ещё один неработающий шаблон=(Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 16:44, ноября 11, 2010 (UTC) Вот страница, на которой он работает правильно. Названия не слипаются и внизу есть панель.Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 16:59, ноября 11, 2010 (UTC) Lа я это для ЛедоКорпуса. В общем сами разберётесь?Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 17:09, ноября 11, 2010 (UTC) И не могли бы Вы сделать лого для Ледомедии?Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holocron) 17:27, ноября 11, 2010 (UTC) Не понимаю, почему Даблинк не работает так же, как в нашей Вуки?Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holoprojector) 16:43, ноября 16, 2010 (UTC) Did you know the ice age period refers to existence of ice sheets, so technically we still live in the ice age because of their existence in Greenland and other places? Did you know that in Earths history, there have been at least 11 ice ages? Did you know the last ice age was around 11,000 years ago and was called "The Great Ice Age", time where the films take place? Did you know that mammoths lived from around 4.8 million to 4,500 years ago? Did you know that sabre-toothed cats are usually called sabre-toothed tigers although they aren't related to nowadays tigers as there have been 2 main branches of felines, sabre-toothed ones and modern cats? Did you know the creatures thawing out from ice cubes in the second film couldn't have been frozen since when they lived no place in earth was capable to generate ice? Did you know that Dodos became extinct in the 1600s? Did you know the work Dodo is slang for "a dull-witted, slow-reacting person"? Did you know that mammoths are neither related to mastodons nor are the ancestors to modern elephants? Did you know that the hand sign the baby does when he sees the UFO in the first movie is a reference to Star Trek? Did you know the neanderthals in the first film never actually speak, as a matter of fact, no Blue Sky Studios film has shown actual speaking homo-sapiens to date? Did you know Sid was originally meant to be a con-sloth and hustler? Did you know Scrat was only meant for appearing in the intro sequence for the first film but he showed to be a popular character in test-screening and producers decided to add him in more sequences? Did you know that the drawings of the characters at the end credits of the films are made by children of the employees of Blue Sky Studios? Did you know that when Ellie and Manny meet for the first time, Manny introduces her to the herd saying her name although Ellie never said her name to Manny? Did you know that condors don't eat acorn? Did you know the "laughing gas" from the third movie is technically impossible to exist, because if it were helium it'd impossible to it to stay near the ground and the only gas with that property is sulfur hexafluoride and it actually makes the voice sound deeper? Did you know that when creating the second film the working title was "Ice Age 2: The Meltdown" but the creators decided to remove the "2" because it wasn't a second part but rather a completely new story? Did you know Smilodon is the only species in the series that has not seen a female character? Помогите пожалуйста мне перевести вот этот тект, для раздела заглавной страницы "А знаете ли Вы..."?Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holoprojector) 11:33, ноября 17, 2010 (UTC) Спасибо. Я заметил, что никого эта вики не интересует=((((Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holoprojector) 08:18, ноября 18, 2010 (UTC) Надо добавить в MediaWiki:Wikia.css что-то новое.Оби Ван Кеноби (Imperial Holoprojector) 13:42, ноября 22, 2010 (UTC) Награды Здравствуйте, уважаемый Дентор. Как дела? Как себя чувствуете? Не могли бы Вы доделать картинки к Наградам?[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 04:03, февраля 3, 2011 (UTC)